


Valentines Day

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: just a lil something for Valentines day. A huge thanks to Mrs_Nicole for beta reading and fixing any mistakes i made. You're the best.





	

Today was valentine's day and it was gonna be my first with Jack and Gabe, so it had to be perfect. We have been together for almost a year and what a year it’s been. I never thought I would be loved by anyone let alone two amazing men, so like I said it had to be perfect. I begin by making them breakfast but soon that goes wrong because i’m so damn nervous. 

What if the eggs come out wrong or I burn the bacon? ugh. So I scrap that and decide to make some pancakes. So I make some heart shaped pancakes and then put them to side and squeeze some fresh orange juice. I do this for them because they are always so busy with work and never have time for a real meal. Yeah this was gonna be perfect. I begin to plate the food and I hear voices from the bedroom. 

So I won’t need to wake them good, I laugh to myself. I open the door to the room and I stop dead in my tracks. There they are standing by the bed which is covered in roses by the way, with smiles on their faces. “Whats all this?” I ask trying not to tear up. Gabe speaks up first “ this is for you Kira, mi amor we both love you so much, and we wanted to spend the day tending to your every need. Starting with a nice full body massage.” 

I stand there trying to form words but nothing leaves my mouth. “I think we broke her Gabe.” Jack snorts. “ I agree my love.” Jack walks towards me and take the tray of food outta my hand and guides me to the bed. 

I look at both of them and tears fall from my eyes, not sad tears but tears of joy. Jack gently lies me down then sits next to me, Gabe does the same thing. 

“My love today is your day, we are always away for long periods of time and we never spend enough time with you.” Gabe says as he’s holding my hand. “we want to make this all about you so ask and we shall listen” he kisses my forehead. I look at him and the first thing to come out my mouth is 

“Ok but I seriously need to eat first i'm starving.” 

They both look at me then each other and Jack says “on that we can agree.” We all break into laughter and they both hold me tight wishing me a Happy Valentine’s Day. Yeah I love my men and I wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
